paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chopmy and ashes
Chopmy And Ashes Characters: Chopmy Ashes More to be added Summary: It is a special day at the Special Child and Pup School where the school carnival is in effect. As Ashes and his friends get there they notice a scared Golden Retriever whom cannot speak and together they help him but they also see he has a special talent. What is this talent and how will Ashes and his friends find it? Story: It was a calm mid spring day at the Special Child and Pup School and the school carnival was going on. In the hallways Ashes was preparing to head to it when he saw a shy golden retriever puppy and he went up to him. Ashes: Hi there my name is Ashes what is your name? Chopmy: Bark. Ashes: Chopmy that's a nice name so you must be new here. Chopmy: Nodded to him. Ashes: Ok let me show you around oh here. He placed a tag on Chopmy's Collar which enabled him to speak regularly instead of just barking. ''Follow me Chopmy you will see how fun this school is. ''He led Chopmy down the hallways and soon the two noticed a bunch of balloons coming in and then Chopmy heard kids and pups laughing and cheering and soon the two looked out the window and saw the carnival. Chopmy: Hi friend I'm Chopmy and my bro and sis are Ella and Tuck they are golden retrievers. Ashes: Oh is that them? He pointed to a pair of golden retrievers at the knock down the milk bottle booth. ''Oh look one won a plush bear! Chopmy: Oh that's my brother come on let's go! ''The two went to the booth where the two were still trying to knock down more bottles and win more prizes. Tuck: Hi Chopmy. Ella: Who's your new friend? Chopmy: This is Ashes. He showed me around the school and gave me my voice! The older golden retrievers looked in shock as he spoke. Tuck: H how are you talking?! Chopmy: Its my tag I can speak with it. Ella: Cool thanks Ashes Chopmy: Do you like it big brother and sister Ella and tuck: We love it little buddy Chopmy smiled as he felt his two siblings nuzzle him. Ella: We just about to go on a walk you two went to join us? Ashes: Actually we were planning to have a little fun here at the school carnival hehe you guys won some prizes. Tuck: Yep indeed hey I see a fun idea! He looked as the two turned around and saw the face painting booth. Ashes: Hmm I know what you have in mind. Chopmy: Huh? He looked puzzled and then he saw the booth. '' Ashes: Come on! ''The four then went there as Ashes chose for Chopmy the face of Spiderman and Chopmy chose for him the face of a Tiger. '' Tuck: Aw you both will look so cute. Ella: Hmm hey bro let's get some balloons. Chopmy: Ok big sister can you please Carry me? Ella: Okay let's go! Ashes you make a good friend for our brother. ''Chopmy smiled as the four got to the booth and soon Chopmy was first. His face was painted all red with white patches over his eyes. Then black lines were made to resemble the spiderweb of the hero and soon he giggled. Ashes: Who knew Chopmy was so ticklish. Ella: We did. She smiled as Chopmy saw his face and had a red balloon tied to his tail. Then it was Ashes turn. Ashes: Giggling as the brush painted his face. His face was now all orange with black stripes and whiskers and soon he had a pink nose and a blue balloon on his tail. ''H how do I look? ''Chopmy looked at Ashes puzzled as he tried to figure out what to say. Ella:You look so adorable. We are going to eat dinner. Tuck: You can come over to buddy. Ashes: Cool thank you hehe hey can we still come as spiderpup and a tiger. Ella: Sure it would be fun having a wild jungle cat and a superhero at dinner. The time flew by as Ashes soon arrived to their home as the smell of dinner wafted. Ashes: Hello? He knocked on the door as Ella opened it. Ella: Why hello Ashes how are you doing little tiger? Ashes: Great I am hungry. They went to the kitchen where Chopmy is waiting for dinner as Tuck is making it. Tuck: Dinner is going to be ready at 12:00. Chopmy: Ok big brother. Ashes: So what was your first words as a little puppy? Chompy: Hi. Ashes: Really? Hi? Chopmy: Yeah Tuck: Dinner is ready pups! The two younger pups ran in and saw the food ready and soon Ashes and Chopmy began eating. As they ate the food Tuck noticed Ashes was eating slowly and soon he went over and saw that had tears. Tuck: What's the matter little one? Ashes: N nothing... He said in a shaky voice as he went into the next room. Ella: I got this guys you two finish eating As the two ate Ella went in and saw the dalmatian pup hiding under a blanket and she heard the poor pup crying. Ashes: Crying ''D daddy. Ella: What's wrong Ashes? ''She gently pulled the blanket off and gently pet the pup. '' Ashes: I m miss my daddy. ''He cried as she then hugged the pup. Ella: Its ok buddy, Chopmy didn't meet his dad. Chopmy: You okay Ashes? He then gave Ashes a big hug. Tuck: Its ok little buddy you have us if that's ok. Ashes nodded and smiled softly as the doorbell rang. Ella: Who is that? Ashes: I d don't know are you guys expecting somebody? He looked puzzled as the three were puzzled as well.